The kissing booth
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander works the kissing booth for a fundraiser


Title: The Kissing Booth

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to God himself!  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander works the kissing booth for a fundraiser

Warning: None

Plot Bunny: Lady Q

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

It was the annual fundraiser for Xander's construction company. Every year it was for a different charity; this year it was for the children's ward at the hospital. They were in desperate need of more beds and new equipment. Every booth was drawn from a container and Xander was the lucky winner for the kissing booth.

He had argued about the $5.00 for one kiss; it seemed liked a bit much just to kiss him. The boss thought it was a fair price and went on to say that the girls would be lining up to get a kiss from the handsome man and boy, was he not lying. The line almost seemed never ending.

Xander applied more chap stick to his drying lips before accepting the money from the next girl. He made sure no kiss was longer then five Mississippis. The girl was pretty with short black hair that framed around her face. She handed over her money before placing her hands on the booth to lean in for her kiss.

The construction worker mimicked her actions and kissed her. When they pulled apart she seemed very pleased and quickly wrote her number on a napkin. "Call me!" was all she said and she was gone.

"Looks like you're doing well," Buffy and Willow said as they walked up. The girls had promised to come and support the cause. "Lots of lip locking for our Xander," Buffy teased.

"There's been a few, unfortunately no guys," Xander pouted.

Willow giggled at her friend, "I don't think Spike would be happy with you kissing other guys though, with being all gay now." She handed over her money, "I want Xander kisses though."

Smiling Xander leaned in and kissed his oldest friend; glad Angel was in L.A. Pulling back he saw Buffy good-humouredly shoved Willow aside, "Stop hogging!" She laughed when the redhead stuck her tongue out, "My turn!"

"There is plenty of the Xan-man to go around ladies!" He bent forward for his slayer kiss. After the five Mississippis kiss he pulled back, "Everything you ever dreamed of?" He teased.

"Oh yes, I don't think I can live knowing that you are the best kisser in the world but batting for the other team," the blonde slayer replied rolling her eyes before a smile spread over her face. "It was worth the five bucks though."

There were loud protesting going on in the line, when they turned back they saw Spike pushing people out of his way, cutting to the front of the line, "Move your fat arse, slayer."

"Hey, my ass isn't fat!" She turned to look at her butt before turning to Willow, "it's not is it? You'd tell me if my butt was big, wouldn't you?"

"Of course it's not! It's very nice," The three people looked at her, "Not that I've noticed or anything."

Shaking his head Xander turned his attention to the vampire, "What are you doing here, sweetheart? The sun is still out."

"Plenty of shade around here," Spike said leaning in for a kiss.

Buffy grabbed the back of his duster pulling him away, "You got to pay first."

"Sod off, not going to pay to kiss my own boy!"

"Sorry, Spike," Xander said. "Right now I'm fundraiser guy, not boyfriend guy."

The vampire glared, shoving his hand into the front pocket, and pulled out a twenty, "I can't believe I have to bloody pay. And I don't want those puny kisses you're giving out!" He slammed the money on the counter before grabbing the front of Xander's t-shirt and smashed their lips together.

Xander moaned into the kiss and wrapped his hands into the soft blonde hair. A full minute later they pulled apart, both parties panting. "Oh my god, that was so hot!" A girl exclaimed that was up next in the line.

"When are you done here?" Spike asked.

The human swallowed, Spike's pupils had dilated from just one kiss. "Brett takes over in half an hour."

"I'll see you back at home in forty minutes then," Spike pulled his lover back in for a quick kiss. When Willow and Buffy both cleared their throats, he rolled his eyes pulling out another ten, "Bloody expensive snog, Harris."

A smug smile spread over Xander's face, "And worth every penny!"

The End


End file.
